cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Shada Mirandum
Shada Mirandum was a rouge Jedi who lived during the dark times. He was known for assembling a strike force in an attempt to bring down the Empire. As a padwan, he was foolish but when the Empire was born, he matured greatly. This is his story.... Prologue (39 BBY-19 BBY) Born in the underbelly of Coruscant in 39 BBY to a broke mother and father, it would only take 3 years for Shada to be found by Master Kaled, a Jedi who was in the middle of an investigation when he found Shada. Shada was brought to the temple and trained there, but once his training as a padwan was completed, Shada made the decision to leave the Order, as he did not believe he belonged there. Only 16 and alone, Shada wanted to explore his birth place, and find his parents. He returned to the dark streets of Coruscant to find his parents, but it would take him a year to find his mother, Zoey Mirandum. His father had been killed by a bounty hunter, but Shada and Zoey didn't know who. Shada would live and take care of his mother until the Clone Wars began, Shada would then return to Master Kaled, as he sensed that Kaled would need his assitance. Shada would find Master Kaled and join him in the Battle of Hoth, Felucia and Eriadu. The two would bond again during the Clone Wars, and Shada even considered re-joining the Order. But all that fell apart on the day of Order 66. Eriadu (19 BBY) Shada ran towards the base, the Droidekas following him. "Master Kaled!" Shada shouted. Master Kaled jumped from the trees above Shada and force pushed the Droidekas out of the way. "Shada, Delta Squad has found the Seperatist Factory, we must head to their current location". "Understood Master." The two grabbed some speeders from the base and headed towards Delta Squad's location, which was on top of a mountain. Below the mountain was a small cave, where the base was located. Master Kaled approached Commander Tal, who found the base and lead Delta Squad. "General Kaled, the factory is underground. It appears the entrance is the cave." The two discussed battle tactics. Shada grew impatient, "Let's just go. We can take them." Kaled shot an angry look at his ex padawan. "Patience, Shada, is a virtue." Delta Squad then climbed down the mountain, and the squad's expert demolition man, Dom, threw a grenade into the cave, and Delta took cover right before it exploded. The squad then rushed inside, all the defenses of the cave broken and useless. Several B2 Battle Droids ran in, but they were no match for Master Kaled, who in one swift stroke of his green lightsaber took them down. The entrance to the inner factory was locked, and Shada smirked "I've got this one." He took out his lightsaber, which emmited a blue light, and cut through the wall. They found several mechanisms, building droids. Hovering about the factory was a tactiain droid, guarded by two magnaguards. "Republic Fools, destroy them!" The Magnaguards jumped down and immediantly took on Shada and Kaled. Meanwhile Dom took out his rocket launcher to destroy the factory, while Tal and the other clones were defending themselves from the huge amount of Commandoe Droids that were attacking them. Tal soon recieved a communication from Coruscant. "Cover me men!" Tal ran back behind a wall and activated the communication. It was Palpatine. "Commander, the time has come. Excecute Order 66." "Understood sir." Tal took out his dual blasters and shot down Kaled, who was busy duelling the magnaguard, and he fell to the ground, dead. Shada was nowhere to be seen, as was the seconde magnaguard. Shada was actually outside of the factory, the Magnaguard was relentless, and there were B2 Droids surrounding him. Shada used the force and pushed the B2 Droids towards the Magnaguard, who was pushed back due to the heavy amount. Shada took this distraction to his advantage and used his Force Speed to stab the guard in the stomach. He ran back inside the factory, and the first thing he saw was Master Kaled. Dead. Tal and the other clones had taken care of the droids, the factory was destroyed. "Master Kaled..." Shada sensed Tal behind him, getting ready to shoot him. Tal had shot Kaled as well. "Damn it." Shada muttered, right before he took out his saber and jumped to Tal's suprise, and stabbed Tal in the chest. He pushed the rest of Delta Squad into a wall, and ran out. Damn it! The clones had turned on the Jedi. But how? He ran back to his starship, which luckily he had parked away from the base. In the starship was a message from the Jedi Temple. It stated that all Jedi needed to return at once. So the clones had all turned on the Jedi. The message was no doubt a trap, but Shada needed to see his mother. He needed to make sure she was okay. Coruscant- 19 BBY Shada landed close to his mother's home, Shada grabbed a speeder and rode to his street, which was usually filled with people, but was desolated. The door to Shada's old home had been broken into, and furniture was all over the room. A struggle had occured. Shada saw faint blood on the stairs. He quickly ran to his mother's room. She was sleeping. Shada sighed with relief. He walked up to her and found that she had been stabbed in her neck, bloody dripping. Shada sighed. He knew this would happen. He gave a kiss to his mother and walked out of the house. Shada had bought some new clothes to disguise himself. He was at a dirty club, watching the Holo-Net. The Republic was now an Empire and the Jedi were now criminals. Great. Shada was now alone on Coruscant, with no friends to help him. He needed to hide. To Be Expanded. Death Shada was killed by Darth Vader. He didn't hide well enough. Soundtrack Shada's Theme The Battle of Eriadu Category:Jedi Knight Category:Rise of the Empire Category:Male Characters Category:Rouge Jedi Category:Mercenary Category:Former Jedi Category:Galactic Republic Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Rise of the Empire Era